Alden Bitterroot
Alden Bitterroot is the witch/warlock-paranoid supposed ancestor of Denzel Crocker. During the year 1665, when Dimmsdale was still nameless, it was nearly named "Bitterburg" after him. Character Alden Bitterroot is interpreted to be a muscular hero in the twenty-first century by A.J., but in reality, he looked and acted exactly like Mr. Crocker: hunched back, ears on neck, and ranting about mystical beings (in Alden's case, witches instead of fairies), only unlike his 20th-century counterpart, the townspeople actually believed Alden. He made large amounts of money by scamming the town into thinking he was really hunting witches, and coerced people into buying his worthless products because if they didn't, "They're a witch!". The townspeople loved him so much that they wanted to name the town "Bitterburg" after him. Description He looks very similar to Denzel Crocker in physical appearance, right down to the ear on the neck. He wears black-colored pilgrim styled clothes. When it became known that he was a witch, his flat Pilgrim hat changed to a witch's hat. When he came out of the well after being squashed by Dale Dimm and thrown in there centuries later, he is shown to have white hair and a beard. Personality Alden speaks and acts exactly just like Denzel Crocker, only he is pretending to hunt witches, even though he himself is an actual witch/warlock. Although he usually screams the word "witch" in a similar manner to "fairy godparents", he does not go through the same spasms that Mr. Crocker goes through. Relations Because of his appearance, it is easy to assume that Alden Bitterroot is an ancestor of Denzel Crocker. It is unknown if this is a direct ancestry, as Alden Bitterroot spent over 300 years in a well and it is not revealed if he had any children. Background Bitterroot and his role in history were only referenced in "Which Witch Is Which?". To settle an argument about the true founder of Dimmsdale with A.J., Timmy Turner decides to go back in time to get proof it was Dale Dimm who founded Dimmsdale. When Timmy Turner arrived in colonial Dimmsdale, Alden accused him of being a witch after Timmy questioned his authenticity as well as him making a sandwich (which had not been invented yet). Unlike what A.J.’s pictures of Bitterroot showed, in actuality, Bitterroot was a scrawny, conniving man who was duping the Mayor and entire town into following his witch-hunting schemes. Later Timmy revealed to the townspeople that Bitterroot himself was a witch when he exposed the fact that Alden’s feet weren’t touching the ground. Due to this, Alden reveals that he is a witch and began to attack Timmy and the townspeople, confident that no one would have the courage to stop him, until he flew right into Dale Dimm's foot and was thrown down an extremely deep well by Dale who went on to become the founder and namesake of Dimmsdale. Possibly because of his witch powers, Alden Bitterroot was able to live for hundreds of years, but in the present during the Founder’s Day Parade, after he finally reaches the top of the well after centuries of climbing, he is struck in the face by a sandwich tossed by Mr. Turner, causing him to fall back down into the well. Bitterroot is not seen again, nor is his similarity to Crocker ever addressed. Bitterroot, nor the history surrounding him or Dimmsdale’s founding, has not been referenced in the series since. See also *Crocker family *Which Witch Is Which? *Dale Dimm *Which Witch Is Which?/References *Which Witch is Which?/Appearances }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Characters voiced by Carlos Alazraqui Category:Other magical beings Category:Magical Category:One-time characters Category:Characters from the past Category:Minor Characters Category:One-time Villains Category:Celebrities Category:Crocker clones Category:Adults Category:Timmy Category:Characters with glasses Category:Crocker family Category:Deceased